The One I Love Most
by YuriChan220
Summary: Shana is in love with Yuji, however, she notices that he's spending more time with Kazumi and thinks he's in love with her. Will she ever get the chance to confess to him?


**The One I Love Most**

 **Pairing: Yuji x Shana**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan No Shana or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Shana x Yuji fanfic! Basically, it's just an inspiration from Sonic2978's "Romance of Shana and Yuji", so I decided to try it out myself. So, please enjoy~!**

One afternoon, Shana sits at her desk while resting her head on her hand while taking glance at her classmate, Yuji, who is sitting next to her. Little does he know, Shana is in love with him and it has been that way probably ever since she and Yuji first met. Shana was a transfer student and Yuji just happened to be the only one who volunteered to show her the ropes. Ever since then, she began to develop feelings for him. However, she's unable to confess to him for one simple reason . . .

"Hey, Sakai!" Kazumi Yoshida says after the bell rings for dismissal and trots over to him. "Want to walk home together again?"

"Sure," Yuji replies as he starts to stand up and glance over at the raven-haired girl. "Oh, do you want to come with us, Shana?"

Shana blushes as she hesitates to think of a proper response. "U-um, sure. I'll go." She stands up and follows the two behind as they exit the school.

Lately, she's been noticing that Yuji is spending time with Kazumi more often than usual and doesn't know why. Yuji had told her a few days ago that it was just for a project they needed to work on together, but Shana had felt that it was more than that. Maybe there's something behind the reason for not telling her the real story.

This went on the whole way until they get to Kazumi's home and they bid each other farewell. Shana just pouts her lips while turning away. She doesn't like this at all, but also doesn't want to come in between the two. Yuji might think she's jealous and she certainly doesn't wan to be told that.

On the way to Yuji's home, Yuji looks over at the raven-haired girl, who is staring at the ground ever since they left Kazumi's home.

"Is everything alright, Shana?" he asks.

"I'm fine," Shana replies, flatly.

"You don't look fine. It looks like something's bothering you."

"I told you I'm fine!" Shana snaps at him, making him flinch from her tone of voice.

 _Great job, Shana!_ she thinks to herself. _You just snapped at him like a complete fool! He'll never like me if I treat him this way!_

"I'm sorry," Shana says with a sigh. "I'm just . . . not having a good day right now."

"I see," Yuji says. "I understand."

Shana takes a glance at him again while blushing. She just wishes she can tell him to get it off her chest, though, a very possible scenario would be him rejecting her and going out with Kazumi. She roughly shakes her head to get that thought out of her mind and keeps on following Yuji to his home.

Once they get to his house, Shana just stands there as Yuji takes a few steps toward the entrance and turns to Shana.

"I'll . . . see you tomorrow, Shana," he says while waving at her a little.

Shana only nods as she waves back and Yuji proceeds to enter his home. A blush comes over Shana once again as she hangs her head down with her long bangs covering her facial expression. The only question that's been on her mind for so long is _Will I ever get to be with him?_

"Idiot . . ." Shana mutters as she turns and walks off.

* * *

The next day, Shana is walking alone to school when she catches a glimpse of Yuji ahead of her. She blushes as she stares at his back for a bit. Just when she's about to say something, she sees Kazumi running along side Yuji, which causes the raven-haired girl to pout her lips in frustration. She can't stand the sight of Kazumi being all flirty with Yuji while the petite girl is trying to find ways to confess to him. Then, she's beginning to wonder if she's really good enough for him.

As the day went by, Shana has been waiting and waiting for the right moment to come and talk to Yuji, but it seemed like Kazumi always found the opportunity before she did. And this makes her even more and more jealous than earlier. Even at lunch time, Yuji chose to eat with Kazumi. Now, Shana is wondering if she should just let it go and not confess to him at all. _Kazumi's better off with Yuji anyway,_ she thinks to herself.

Once school is finally over, Shana stands up and heads for the door to go home when she hears Yuji call her name.

"Shana?" he says. "Can I . . . talk to you for a bit?"

I hesitate for a moment before responding, "Sure, but make it quick. I'm . . . pretty busy today."

Yuji nods as he leads me up to the roof of the school.

Both of us stand in silence while a light breeze blows past us, making our hair sway a little until Yuji decides to break the silence.

"Shana," he says with concern in his voice. "You been acting a bit strange lately. And I'm worried that something's really bothering you, but you never tell me. In fact, you never told me what's been bothering you for the past few days."

Shana clenches her fists in anger as one tear falls off her cheek. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Huh?"

"You should know what's bothering me this whole time, Yuji. You just don't want to admit it."

Yuji takes a step closer, still having a confused look on his face. "I don't understand."

Shana turns to him, glaring. "Y-you love Kazumi, right? That's why you're spending so much quality time with her because you love her?"

Yuji backs away a step, shocked that Shana would even assume that. "H-huh!? You thought I was . . . in love with Kazumi?"

"Well, that's what it looked like from my own perspective," Shana says. "Unless I'm missing something."

Yuji shakes his head. "No, that's not true at all."

"Then, what is it, Yuji?" Shana presses. "Tell me why you're hanging out with Kazumi so much!"

There is a pause for about a minute until Yuji walks up to the petite girl, puts his hands on her shoulders and leans in to kiss her. Shana's eyes widen in shock by the sudden kiss Yuji is giving her as he pulls away.

"Y-Yuji?" she stammers as she slowly raises her hand to touch her lips. "Wh-why did you . . ."

"I love you, Shana," he says. "The reason why I was hanging out with Kazumi is because I was just hiding me feelings from you, which was very stupid on my part. And part of it is because I was asking for advice on how to confess to you. But . . . I never got a chance to do that because of my fear of you rejecting me."

"Yuji . . ." Shana's eyes fill with tears as she hears every word that Yuji said to her. He had loved her all this time, yet he's just trying to hide away his feelings by being with Kazumi, thus asking her for advice. She felt the need to return the favor and speaks up. "Yuji . . . I love you . . . I love you, too!" More tears were spilling out up to the point where she starts to cry. "B-but when I saw you with Kazumi, I felt . . . that I wasn't good enough for you. I . . . was jealous, okay? Jealous of the fact that you were hanging out with her for so long that my heart aches. It was then that I thought that you were in love with her since you enjoyed spending time with her."

Yuji gently wraps his arms around her while Shana cries in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Shana," he says softly.

"Yuji . . ." the raven-haired girl chokes a sob while digging her head deeper into his chest. "I love you! I love you!"

He pulls her away and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you, too, Shana. Please go out with me."

Shana nods as she hugs him tightly. "Yes! Yes! I'd be more than willing!"

Yuji smiles as he gently strokes her hair for a bit. "I'm glad."

And then, the two pull away, stare each other lovingly before leaning and give each other another kiss, this time it's more passionate and heartwarming. Shana and Yuji are now a couple and Shana couldn't be any more happier than she ever was.

* * *

 **A/N: This probably isn't my best first one-shot, but it's my first attempt on writing it. Also, I would like to dedicate this to Sonic2978, for he had inspired me to write my own Shana x Yuji fanfic. Let me know if you want me to write a full story on them, though, due to lack of watching the entire series, I'm only able to put in a few characters that I know.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
